


Calories

by Percygranger



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrepentant tiny food fluff! A oneword.com prompt ficlet. Many thanks to desiderii for her encouragement!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calories

"Do you know how many calories this thing has?" Bucky's tone was one of awe. 

"Nope." Steve took another bite of burger. 

"Like, a third of our requirements."

Steve pulled an impressed face, still chewing. 

"I say we take two home." 

Steve shrugged, taking a sip of milkshake to help the bite go down. "If you like. I kind of thought we could try sushi tonight." 

"The raw fish stuff?"

"It's not just raw fish, there's rice and vegetables and this super hot paste, and soy sauce. Soy sauce is amazing." 

Bucky considered. "Okay, but I'm still taking one of these home."


End file.
